


4:06 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost enjoyed the sight of Amos glowering with Supergirl.





	4:06 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost enjoyed the sight of Amos glowering with Supergirl when the preacher's daughter always went through him.

THE END


End file.
